1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to entertainment products, and particularly, to a boxing target and a compressible toy including a micro electrical mechanical system (MEMS) pressure sensing module.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern society, more and more people study boxing in their spare time. Unfortunately, a conventional boxing target is unable to provide an exact measurement of the force the user applies to a striking surface. As a result, the user is unable to adjust their striking force according to the impact applied to a striking target. People often strike a compressible toy for relaxation in their spare time too. However, a conventional compressible toy often can't provide an exact readout of the impact administered to a striking surface, which would give a user the knowledge and satisfaction from knowing when higher and higher levels of force are applied. Therefore, a boxing target and compressible toy capable of notifying the user of the impact of their striking force in real-time is desired.